The Guppies and the flu
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: When GJ and Milly get the flu they accidentally spread it to all the guppies around Bubble Tucky, even their father, whos going to take care of all of the sick guppies?
1. Introduction

Molly: I'm Molly and It's time for...

Gil: Flu season

Molly: Um, Gilly, Honey, what time is it?

Gil: It's time for my next checkup! Suzy, come in! (a crab walks in)

Suzy: ACHOO!

Gil: Cover your mouth madam, and I bless you greatly.

Suzy: Oh, aren't you a sweetie?

Gil: Daw, thanks.

Suzy: ACHOO!

Gil: If you sneeze on me, I will have your germs, and I will get sick which means I cant keep Bubble Tucky safe from the flu.

Suzy: Oh my, sorry, hon.

Gil: I know your flirting on me, Suzy but my heart belongs to Molly.

Suzy: I ACHOO! understand.

Molly: Gilly, honey, say it already.

Gil: It's time for Bubble Guppies!

(The theme song)


	2. GJ gets the flu

Gil is sitting a clinic handling the crabs, guppies, lobsters, fish and shrimp with flus. Today he had brought his son to work today, "GJ," Gil said, "I need water."

"Okay Dad," GJ said grabbing the water.

"Your quick, Champ," GIl said, "You washed your hands?"

"Um, yes dad," GJ said, lying through his teeth.

"Good," Gil said hugging his son, "Its good to always wash up when your around sick people."

GJ walked off rolling his eyes, "Why do I even need to do that and why does he care?"

He went out of the door then a sneezing crab sneezed on him, "Eww, your nasty don't sneeze on me, ACHOO! Now I'm sick."

His nose was beginning to clog up as he checked his temperature with his Dad's thermometer, "106 degrees, look what you did, crab!"

Gil heard his son raging outside the door, "Son whats the matter? Are you okay?"

GJ drooped down, "ACHOO! No I'm not."

Gil snickered, "Oh boy, son, how did this happen, you need to go home so you won't be exposed."

"Im sorry, dad," GJ said, "I lied about washing my hands."

"well," Gil said, "It's okay, at least you learned right?"

GJ frowned, "Now all because of me I could get you sick."

"Oh son," Gil said, "I'll risk it for my favorite boy anytime. Just be honest, pal."

"Okay," GJ said hugging his father, "Your the best dad a boy could wish for."

Gil ruffled his hair "Why you little flatterer! I'll take you home to your mom, champ, I know you don't feel up for it."

GIl drove GJ home, "Molly,"

"Gilly," Molly said, "Shouldn't you be an work?"

"Um yeah," GIl giggled, "But GJ has the flu so I drove him home."

"Oh poor darling," Mollly said kissing Gil on the check making him blush, "You rock, Gilly!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said smiling, "Could you kiss me again?"

"Oh Gilly," She said, laughing, then kissing him again, "Your so sweet!"

"Thank you, Molly," He said hugging her, "Stay safe!"

"Gilly," Molly said, "The kids haven't had school because of the flu, could you end this once and for all?"

"I will," Gil said.

Molly smiled, "Our hero."

GJ headed up the bed yet disturbed by her sister, "Milly, stay out!" he repeatively said, "you'll get sick."

Milly didn't listen and found herself sneezing.

"I told ya!" GJ said.

Milly scowled at him and went down to her mother, "Mommy I'm sick."

"Oh lord," Molly said, "This is great, someone needs to teach them to wash their ACHOO! hands. Wait did I just sneeze?"

She a second later dealt with it, "I just sneezed, I hope I don't get the flu, that eveningher temperature was 104 degrees, she had the flu."

"Sweetie," Gil said, I'll take care of everyone, you get some rest."

"Gilly," Molly said, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can, silly!" Gil said.

Molly gives a look of despair, "Okay Gilly."

Gil calls up Nonny, "Hey bud, We need some sanitizer, and possibly Goby should come."

"Why Goby?" Nonny asks.

"Because he's fun!" Gil says in a smile.

"Your family has the flu and you have noo one to talk to, that's the case right?"

Gil giggles a little, "exactly!"

"You know I'm only playing along because your my best friend, right?"

Gil smiled and laughed, "Der, Nonners, Der!"

Nonny pouted, "Only Deema can call me that, PS you wanna call up Braxton, too?"

"Sure," Gil said, "And the wives and kids, we could have a party!"

"Sounds extravagant!" Nonny said, "What about Milly, Molly, and GJ,"

"That's why we need the sanitizer!" il said, wearing a smirk.


	3. Friends come over

The guppies came over to Gil's house.

Goby: Hey there, Gil!

Gil: OMG, Goby how are you dude?

Goby: I'm great, Gil, thanks for asking. I brought the kids too.

Mia: (jumps on Goby's fin)

Goby: Sweetie, Dad's not a horsy.

Mia: Awww, man!

Goby: I can be though (swarms around pretending to be a horse) You suited yet!

Mia: (giggles) Go Daddy, I mean Horsy!

Gil: seriously? You can be a horsy for your daughter, but not half of a horse for me?

Goby: (laughs) Exactly!

Gil: Welcome to my house, pals!

Nonny: I brought sanatizer!

Goby: I'm going to put some on!

Gil: Are you kids going to put some on?

London: I'm all about being dirty so absolutely not.

Deema: But London, you'll get sick.

London: Ah, I'm going to go pick on sick Milly now.

Gil: I Wouldn't do that London.

London; Why not, Uncle Gil?

Gil: You know, do what you want.

London: Awesome! I'm going to pick on your daughter.

Gil: Okay, champ, just don't let her sneeze on you.

London: Why?

Gil: You'll get sick if you do.

London: Oh okay...


	4. Gil gets the flu

(London goes into Milly's bedroom)

London: Hello Milly. (Milly stays asleep and he flicks her) Wake up my Mudclod!

Milly: (wakes up) ACHOO! (London slides across the room) Sorry London.

London: (giggles) It's okay.

Milly: ACHOO!

London: Bless you.

GJ: (wakes up coughing) What's going on.

Milly: He's sick too.

London: Yeah, I guess I'm sneezed on now.

GJ: A-a-a-a-a-a-(puts his finger under his nose then uncovers it) A-a-a-a-(Covers nose) Ahhhh, (uncovers nose) ACHOO!

London: Well, bless you, dude.

GJ: Thank you, London.

Milly: What are you doing here?

London: Your dad invited us for a party.

GJ: Let's hope mom doesn't find out or she'll b-b-b-ACHOO! Excuse me.

London: So this is without her permission.

GJ: She'd never let dad throw a party if we were sick, (Sneezes very loudly making London jump)

London: B-b-b-b-bless you.

GJ: I'm so sorry if I scared you.

London: Dude, T-t-t-that's the loudest sneeze I've ever heard. Y-you o-o-okay?

GJ: I'm fine, just a little bit of a violent sneezer, that's all.

Mia: Aww, bless your heart.

GJ: Don't get near me, I'm sick.

Mia: (smiles) Don't ever bother me (hugs him) Get well.

GJ: ACHOO! (Blows Mia away) I'm sorry.

Mia: It's okay, you can't help it.

GJ: Thank you, Mia, your really kind.

Mia: You need some water?

GJ: (blushes) Sure, Mia, thanks.

GJ: ACHOO!

Mia: Wow, I think you have it bad.

GJ: ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!

Mia: Bless your heart.

GJ: You rock!

Mia: (walks out) You too!

London: See you, Milly! ACHOO! Great now I'm getting sick.

London swarms downstairs,

London: Daddy, my head hurts!

Goby: Oh no, London, Gil tried to warn you. Isn't that right Gil?

Gil: Yup, I sure d-d-d-

Goby: Gil, you alright?

Gil: a-a-a-a- (puts a finger under his nose) Ah...

Goby: Gil, Dude, you okay, you sound like your about to-

Gil: a-a- (puts his finger under his nose again) I'm good, I'm not going to do anything, I swear I'm fine, guys, I'm not sick.

Nonny: Gil, your lying.

Gil: No, I'm not.

Nonny: Gil your getting sick!

Gil: No, I'm not.

Nonny: Remove the finger!

Gil: (removes it) A-a-a-a-a-(puts finger back under his nose) Ahh... Ya see?

Nonny: Remove it for good!

Gil: Fine, you see, I'm not a-a-a-ACHOO!

Deema: Why did you just sneeze?

Gil: allergies.

Oona: Gil, you don't.

Gil: A-a-ACHOO! I do, Oona.

Oona: What?

Gil: Dogs...

Nonny: (laughs) Gil, I'm out, bud. (Sprays sanitizer) ACHOO! Now I'm sick!

P


	5. Waking up in the ER

Nonny: (swims out sneezing)

Goby: Ah, Nonny is too catious.

Gil: I agree, pal.

Goby: Don't worry, Me Braxton and the others are still here.

Oona: ACHOO! I think I have the flu so Goby, you can speak for yourself.

Goby: Bless You, Oona

Oona: Thanks, C'mon kids!

The kids approach her with thier eyes drooping.

Rini: Mommy, I feel like I'm about to throw up.

Kouhei: (places his Hand on his stomach)

Oona: C'mon my darlings.

They all follow Nonny out.

Goby: Well, Most of us.

Deema: Goby, I'm leaving!

Goby: No Deema, we are going to be loyal to Gil.

Deema: Okay, but ACHOO! You should do that.

Goby: No hon, we're all staying.

Deema: Drat! Do we have to?

Goby: Yes, Every single one of us.

Gil: A-a-a-ACHOO! Deema, I think your sick too. Goby, you have to be the medic!

Goby: But Gil, I'm not trained.

Gil: You gotta do it! I have to lay down.

Molly: (coming down stairs) GILLY!

Gil: Um yeah.

Molly: Why is Mia here, Why is Goby here? Why is Braxton here?

Braxton: Hey Girl!

Molly: (disgusted) Only Gilly can call me girl.

Braxton: You forgot about one fella! ACHOO!

Molly: Gilly doesn't have the flu.

Braxton: Acting like you wasn't sick first! He does have the ACHOO flu.

Gil: Um No I don't, (At the wrong time Gil sneezed very loudly)

Molly: You don't?

Gil: I swear Molly, I'm fine, a-a-(puts a finger under his nose) Ya see?

Molly: No, I don't, and you said you were going to take care of the kids not throw a party, Gilly I trusted you.

Gil: Yeah, I'm sorry, Molly you depended on me.

Molly: Which was a mistake! Who's doing medical care now? You got yourself sick!

Gil: (removes his finger from his nose, he tries to say a word but breaks out in a sneeze attack)

Molly: Oh Poor little Gilly. (Checks his temperature) You have it bad, hon, why don't you get some rest?

Gil: Molly, I'm fine, I have a tough I-I-I-I-a-a-ACHOO!

Molly: Gilly, your sneezing too much.

Gil: Allergies

Molly: You don't have any.

Gil: Oh yeah, ACHOO!

Molly: Gilly, you need some sleep, You can't be fine with this much sneezing. You have it worse than any of us.

Goby: Molly's right, Gil.

Gil: I'M NOT SICK!

Molly: Gilly, It's okay to be sick.

Gil: No it's not, I'm a doctor.

Goby: That doesn't matter, you should get your rest.

Gil: Okay.

(They wake up in a hospital, even Goby is sick)

Gil: Goby, ACHOO! What happened.

Goby: We're all sick so the clambulance picked us up, everyone in North Bubble Tucky is sick so no one can take care of us. (He sneezes into his tissue)

Molly: Bless you, Goby

Goby: Thanks.

GJ is fast asleep purring like a kitten.

Mia: (blushing) Cutest yawn ever (giggles)

Rini: Aww, he's purring like a kitten, he's so cute!

Mia: Back away Rini, He's mine!

Rini: (groans)


	6. The guppies are cured!

GJ: (wakes up) wha...

Mia snuggled close to GJ, "It's okay, GJ."

GJ smiled and felt very comfortable.

Rini: I wish someone had a crush on me.

Milly: (looks at GJ and Mia) Aww, that's so sweet.

Gil: Yeah, sweetest thing in ages.

Molly massaged Gil's shoulder. Gil turned around a gave Molly a big friendly smile. He begins to blush a bit.

Molly: Look Gil, they are just like us when we were kids.

GJ: (sneezes lightly)

Molly: (smiles) Bless you, honey, bless you. Gilly, I'm feeling better now, what about you?

Gil: ACHOO! A little but I should completely clear up before I-I-I-A-A-ACHOO! You know.

Molly: Haha, you never think before you do, that's what I love about you.

Gil: Molly, I love you.

Molly: You too, Gilly.

(Deema notices London and Milly snuggled up together)

Deema: (shakes Goby) Look at this!

Goby: (wakes up) wha... (Notices London and Milly together) ohh...

Deema: Isn't that cute?

Goby: If I were a dad I'd say, I don't like my son hanging with girls, but as a love doctor I say this is the (eyes water) Sweetest thing ever!

Deema: Oh Goby your crying!

Goby: Um, no, I've gotta sneeze, ACHOO! Ya see? Okay, and also I'm crying.

Deema: (rubs him on the back) Bless you honey. So are you a love doctor or a dad?

Goby: I'm love doctor, I love love. How do you think I met you, silly?

Deema: Oh, I don't know, Goby. Coincidentally.

Goby: Reasonable...

Deema: Very reasonable. (Sees Pandora sleeping with Kouhei) Goby, hon, look at this, I'm feeling better already.

Pandora: (snores)

Kouhei: (rolls on his back then sneezes)

Oona: Daw, look Nonny, he's so cute!

Nonny: Yes, Oona, He's just like me. Exept for the hair and eyes.

Gil: Yo, guys our kids have crushes! ACHOO! A-a-a-ACHOO!

Molly: Bless you.

Gil: thanks.

GJ: (snuggles up to Mia closely)

Mia: (hugs GJ)

Rini: (awake all alone)

Oona: Look at our little loner, Nonny

Nonny: Awww, she's beautiful, She'll find someone, Oona. I promise. (Kisses her head)

So the guppies enjoyed each other in the Hospital and the children grew up and looked back on the memory. They all were cured very soon, thier medic was the power of love.


End file.
